


Drifting

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Phan Fluff, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: When Phil uploads their newest gaming vid, Dan is found napping soundly at 8pm





	Drifting

It was on of those days where it was written across Dan’s glossy eyes. He slugged around the house and took minimal effort into everyday activities like eating and showering, but he still wasn’t completely put together.

Phil was glad they had a day off to spend the barest of necessities before heading up north for Mother’s Day. He kept a watchful eye on Dan, who was wearing his thick fluffy blanket like a cape around the house. He dragged his feet against the wood and the dark circles under his eyes could be seen from a mile away. He absentmindedly handed Dan a glass of water before continuing to edit their current gaming video. When he looked up again he noticed Dan had left the room without saying a word.

While the video was in process of uploading, Phil left his chair to search for Dan. Popping the joints in his back and knees as he stretched out of his position. He knocked subtly on their bedroom door to see Dan’s lamp lit on the night table, and Dan himself nearly curled in the fetal position. Laying close to the foot of their bed. His blanket covering a fraction of his cheek and his head laying sideways on his pillow. Soft breaths exhaling from his nose and his eyes peacefully shut. Phil smiled, tempting to tuck him in more and kiss his exposed forehead where his curls ended.

When the video was up he tweeted it. Waiting the time allotted to respond to a few tweets then head back down into the warm cave that was their room. It was only half-eight and Phil couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t exhausted. He could give into the excuse of resting just for a bit. They did have a wild week with tour plans and things coming into production, the least he could do was rest by Dan’s side in the comfortable silence before heading up north to be surrounded by more family.

Phil grabbed his pillow and dragged it closer towards Dan, who still had not moved since the last time he checked on him. He crawled gingerly onto the bed and mirrored Dan’s position, slowly snaking his arm under the blanket to touch Dan’s radiating skin. He shuffled, attempting to turn his neck back to catch a glance but couldn’t turn his head far enough. Dan groaned slightly.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, having the edge of the blanket cover all of his face. Phil removed it and tugged in his direction, making them share a comfortable amount. He cradled up against Dan’s curled-up body and hummed into his shoulder, taking in a deep breath of Dan’s warm scent.

“Is it okay if I join you?” Phil whispered back, having his hand drape over Dan’s torso. Dan nodded, grabbing a hold of his hand and letting out a large breath, soon returning back to his state of sleep.

Phil sat and enjoyed the peace, listening to Dan breathe in the comfort of their bed, in their dark room, away from everyone and everything. He liked how noticeably comfier their bed felt laying in a way that wasn’t normally meant to be slept in. He was silently glad they spent the extra £80 on the softer duvet. Everything about this particular moment was perfect, and Phil would be glad to take more night naps if they were this comfortable and warm. 


End file.
